


In My Arms (Cole Sprouse x KJ Apa)

by AngelSkywalker



Series: More Than A Bromance [2]
Category: Archie Comics, Disney RPF, Real Person Fiction, Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: Actors, Age Difference, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Beautiful, Begging, Bottom slut, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cock Slut, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Desire, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dominance, Epic Bromance, Epic Love, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Hot Sex, Light Dom/sub, Love, Love Confessions, Lust, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Riverdale, Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Submission, Sweet, Sweet/Hot, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 05:04:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11479203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelSkywalker/pseuds/AngelSkywalker
Summary: Cole melts into the warm summer breeze, his eyelids fluttering closed, long eyelashes casting a shadow on his handsome face as he inhales in the soothing perfume of the sea. Scrunching his toes, he feels the softness of the sand, damp from the retreating tide. The most beautiful sight on the beach was the man sitting next to him.  His thick red hair looking like wild fire as the wind swept through it...Will Cole and KJ take their relationship to the next level? What's next? Will their love survive?





	In My Arms (Cole Sprouse x KJ Apa)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read the first part of this series! The feedback was CRAZY! I wasn't sure wether I'd write a sequel but you guys inspired me to, so I'd like to give a shout out to a few readers who motivated me to continue writing my fiction with their lovely feedback: AcidPrincess, Zionios, Hookerofgaga, Glas_box_child, Emmafrostdimonds, AlphaCally777, stereksunshine, Senowolf and atmc35
> 
> Please feel free to comment/subscribe or Kudo my work if you enjoyed it!
> 
> Heads Up: This is RPF so leave if that's not your jush. 
> 
> I appreciate any positive feedback! 
> 
> Thank you beautiful people.

***Disclaimer: This is a fictional story about Cole Sprouse and KJ Apa stars of the popular CW/Netflix Show: Riverdale  
It is a work of PURE FICTION and the author does not claim any knowledge about the private lives of the characters nor is the story meant to imply anything about their sexuality. It is 100% RPF***

More Than A Bromance Vol. 2

 

Cole melts into the warm summer breeze, his eyelids fluttering closed, long eyelashes casting a shadow on his handsome face as he inhales in the peaceful aroma, the soothing perfume of the sea. Scrunching his toes, he feels the softness of the sand, still damp from the retreating tide.

He feels a shiver cascade down his spine and his soulful emerald blue eyes burst open. He gazes into the horizon, the warmth of the sun caressing his bare golden skin. Through narrowed eyes he watches as each wave overlaps one another, creating magical looking white foam. The shimmering sunlight making the sand sparkle like a thousand tiny jewels.

The most beautiful sight on the beach was the man sitting next to him though. Thick red hair looking like wild fire as the wind swept through it. Broad shoulders and thick thighs that made him quite nearly salivate every time he laid eyes on him. A warm, goofy smile on a boyish face that always gave him butterflies inside and made his heart skip a beat whenever he was near him. To top it all off were those dark chocolate brown eyes that with one look could turn him to jelly... Oh how he loved his sweet KJ.

Cole inhales deeply. Just wanting to take it all in... then let it all go...

What a crazy few months... After that fateful night between them at his apartment in New York things got a bit awkward for a while. So many things had been left unsaid. Neither of them had revealed their true feelings to anyone. They'd barely spoken about it to each other. They'd even kept mom while they where around all their friends a few months ago at Coachella. So many loaded glances and smiles had been shared between him and KJ. So much had been said without a word being uttered. Cole wondered if anyone could tell...

At least they could relax for a few weeks. Just him and his secret lover in his brother's Malibu vacation house, which he'd begrudgingly lent to him for a few days. Nine acres of land all to himself. Pure bliss. And they BOTH had worked very hard for it. Disney did pay well after all...  
Cole was hoping he and KJ could have a serious discussion about their relationship. What they both wanted from it and where to take it from here and what it meant for both of them. He leaned against KJ's shoulder, the body contact giving him those good goose bump feels and he just wanted to melt into him. He sighed in contentment and just stared out into the waves as they crashed against each other...

The beach is KJ's go-to happy place. Some people like their greasy clubs, or their fancy book stores or even a nice quiet coffee shop. But give the young Kiwi heart-throb the pebbles that move under his bare feet with a loud crunch as he walks across the sandy shore, the glittering waves and the salty sea air he breathes in like it's an elixir and he's in his own version of paradise.

The best part of this small break was the cutie leaning against him though. He had never felt this way about anyone. Ever. When he was around Cole he would always be in the moment, without any baggage from the past. And it felt good. So good. Whenever he wasn't around him he found himself longing to be with him again. Being around Cole was like spotting a rainbow, or looking out into a proper night sky full of stars. Special and sweet. Bottom line is... he made him happy and in more ways than one.

Sitting here on the sand, small waves crashing against his feet, he was in heaven. Time to himself was a luxury he could now finally enjoy after what seemed like never-ending shoots and promotional trips for "Riverdale".

The sun emitted wave upon wave of heat from the center of a sapphire blue sky... For some reason the summer heat always made KJ incredibly horny, and after months of endless touring and public appearances he was desperate for some release. He was aching for another good fuck with his boy. It had been far too long. His mind began to swirl with dirty thoughts, and the heat of the setting L.A sun only added to his frustrations. Thankfully he had plans for tonight, and they involved the pretty boy leaning against his shoulder.

His eyes felt droopy as he let himself fantasize for a moment ... It doesn't take long before he feels his dick slowly start to stiffen in his swim shorts as his sexual daydreaming made his blood flow straight to his groin. He palms himself through his shorts and softly groans at the contact, head tilting back, he lets out a loud sigh before his musings were interrupted.

"It's pretty isn't it?" Cole sighed out, snuggling up against KJ, watching as the sun slowly began to disappear behind the dark blue horizon.

"It sure is aye..." KJ agreed, brow furrowed as the sunlight hit his eyes.

"… Not as pretty as you" he added after a brief pause, cracking a wide cheeky grin as their eyes connected.

"You're so damn corny" Cole purred as he nuzzled his face into KJ's defined chest, wrapping his arms around him into a tight cuddle. Their bare skin connecting giving him tummy jitters, and making his heart palpitate a fraction faster.

"But you love it... hahaha" KJ laughed, and his body bobbed up and down with each chuckle.  
One of the many things Cole loved about KJ was how whenever he laughed, it would be a full body, deep in the belly, hearty kind of laugh. No matter how stupid the joke or comment being made was. He found it so adorable and endearing.

"Let's go inside babe" Cole proposed, running his fingers through KJ's hair, making the younger man turn to look at him, they softly smiled at each other and KJ moved in, pecking Cole's pretty lips.

They sat there staring at each other, so much longing in their eyes, for what was really just a small moment that to both of them seemed to last forever. Cole bit his lips as KJ basically ravaged him with his piercing gaze, the way he was looking at him was making him shiver. KJ stood up first, breaking the quietly intimate moment and offered his hand to help Cole up. Cole scrunched his toes into the sand as he was helped up to his feet by the larger man. Cole went to move his hand away once he was standing up, but KJ held it, grip tightening around it and Cole gasped involuntarily at that. KJ kept holding his hand and started walking towards the house, a few steps ahead of Cole.

KJ was leading him back to the house, holding him, hand to hand. Their fingers interlocked and Cole's heart fluttered and began to beat loudly like a battle drum, feeling the strong palpitations all over his body. His breath hitched. This was the first time they had ever held hands like this and it was somehow making him short-circuit.

"I can feel your heart beating you know" KJ quipped giving Cole's hand a quick squeeze, he had a slightly amused look on his face. His words took Cole by surprise and out of the dreamy haze he was in.

"I uh... I..." Cole babbled, trying to find words, air for his lungs, anything...

"It's ok. You don't need to explain... I know" KJ just smiled a knowing smile and stared lovingly at him as they walked side by side across the beach on the way back to their place for the night...

The sun finally set, and the moon lit up the night, making the waves sparkle like a thousand tiny diamonds on a flowy satin gown.

Cole and KJ sat in the living room of the very bohemian beach house, sipping on some refreshingly cold beers Cole had stolen from the fridge for them both.

"Sometimes... I still can't believe I know you man... I mean... I grew up watching you on TV... It's crazy how things go!" KJ laughed, leaning back against the comfy couch.

"Well... I'm here and I'm alive... Despite being on several "Celebrities You had No Idea Had Died Lists" Cole muttered, rolling his eyes while taking a sip of his drink.

They sit there in a pregnant silent for what seems like forever. Cole had so much he wanted to say but he just couldn't figure out how to start a "deep and meaningful" right now, specially when what he really wanted was to be wrapped around KJ's arms already.

He takes a long, languid sip of his drink and decides to shift the conversation to the shoot of Season 2 before his thought process is interrupted...

"Come here" KJ beckoned, voice deep and sultry, signaling for Cole to come sit on his lap by patting his thigh. Cole gulps hard. Putting his drink to the side. He gets up slowly and moves across the room to KJ. He lowers himself gently unto him, and wraps one of his arms around KJ's neck while with the other he places his hand on his chest, near his heart. Cole's eyes blow wide, as he sits on his lover's lap, he can feel KJ's stiff dick press right across the dip of his ass. He was hard and very large, just like he remembered. Cole's breathing quickened as his heartbeat raised. He looks at KJ who's smiling wickedly at him and he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath...

"KJ we need to tal..." He sputtered before he felt KJ hump up, into him. He gasped feeling KJ's length grind against his bottom. The thin fabric of both their shorts allowing him to truly feel KJ's thick throbbing member as it as it ground up against him. He feels his own dick begin to harden and it quickly becomes uncomfortable within his tightening shorts. His eyes feel heavy and his entire body gets hot.

"Shhhhh.....Later beautiful. I know. I know. But right now just...kiss me." KJ muttured, voice low and guttural as he ground his hips back again against Cole once again, making him audibly gasp. KJ's gaze was making him feel weak, and wobbly.

He didn't know how but KJ had read his mind, he truly couldn't wait anymore as much as he'd wanted to talk everything out. He was starved for his boy and without much thinking he found his hands gripping onto handfuls of that famously luscious red hair and yanking KJ forward to meet him in a deep loving kiss full of pent up lust and desire. They both moaned and panted as they pulled each other in, hands roaming over each other's bodies.

Cole's hands work their way around KJ's body, feeling each crevasse, each line along his perfect physique. Moaning desperately into KJ's mouth, totally exhilerated at the wild, burning passion he's showing.

They came up for air briefly, their lust filled eyes meet and heat burned deep inside them as they eyed each other up and down before diving back in and their lips crashed again, almost devouring each other. Hungry animalistic kisses. KJ's dick was leaking copious amounts of precum, leaving a wet spot on his swim shorts as he kept dry humping into Cole. Electric bolts of euphoria were running up and down Cole's spine making him tremble against KJ. Their hands gripping the back of each other's heads, desperately pulling each other closer, deeper into each other's mouths. Wanting all the body contact that was possible.

Cole's lips are so soft and kissable. Like warm silk. KJ just wants to taste them forever. The way they feel on his own lips makes him go crazy. The way they part to welcome him inside is intoxicating, so warm so sweet and delicious and KJ can't get enough.

They pull apart again and take shaky, shallow breaths. Cole leans in, so his forehead rests against KJ. They close their eyes. Both their breaths are shaky and erratic.

" You are perfect" Cole says in barely more than a whisper as his body shivers.

"No babe... You are" KJ pants his voice low and husky, chest heaving.

They open their eyes. Panting, out of breath. They stare at each other, deep into each other's eyes. KJ's innocent brown eyes were full of wonder and love while Cole's blue sapphires were full of unbridled passion. They lean in once more and their lips brush. Not innocently, more like a tease, hot, fiery, passionate and demanding.

KJ suddenly slammed his lips into Cole's and nearly knocked all wind from his lungs. He needed more of Cole. His warm tongue delved deep inside his mouth. It was a wet sloppy kiss.... their gasps, moans and billowing breaths permeating the room . Cole's arms reached up and tangled around KJ's thick, strong neck. Cole felt like he was about to explode. All his unspoken emotions bubbling up because of KJ's magical touch.

They break the fiery kiss, to reclaim any drops of oxygen they could.

“Cole ” KJ whispers slowly and low, prolonging each letter, because just saying his name out loud brought him great pleasure. Cole let's out a shaky laugh, his heart fluttering at KJ's sweet, sexy voice. He clasps his hands on either side of his KJ's handsome face and they smile at each other, taking in each other's beauty.

"I love how my name sounds coming from your lips" Cole whispers breathily. Planting a kiss on KJ's forehead. Cole was still sitting on KJ's lap, straddling him. Grinding needily against him, aching for more friction.

KJ leaned up to kiss him and the world fell away with this kiss. This time it was slow and soft, comforting in ways that any words shared between them could ever possibly be. Cole whimpered giving into it. Sparks flew in every direction. Hands clasping KJ's face pulling him deeper into their mind numbingly pleasurable connection. KJ's hand rested below his ear, his big thumb caressing his cheek as their hot ragged breaths mingled.

KJ's kisses were laying bare all of Cole's secrets. All of his passions and the spark of love that existed between both of them were brought out into the surface.

"Let's take this upstairs" KJ pants, reluctantly parting their lips.

He wants to make this so special for Cole and in between the wild frenzy of thoughts going through his mind he decides to do something he thought would be very sweet. He wanted to carry his beautiful baby up to the bedroom and in one swift motion he swoops Cole in his arms and stands up.

"Let me carry you my prince" KJ huffed as he carried the smaller framed man towards the stairs. Cole trembles, anticipation building, a fire burning deep inside, feeling so good being carried by KJ.

Cole watched breathlessly as KJ's eyes studied his face with silent intensity and desire as he romantically carried him upstairs to the bedroom. KJ's warm breath ghosted across his face. He felt his own cheeks blushing hotly and he could only glance back up into his captivatingly dark eyes and give in to how the strong arms enveloped around him coaxed helpless shivers from him...

KJ flings Cole unto the bed and he dives on top of him, straddling him carefully, making sure not to crush him as he was smaller than him. His large hands snake through Cole's smooth torso and chest and he grabs his arms and pins them above his head, Cole's eyes blow wide and he keens at KJ's dominant forcefulness, which only aroused him even more, with his arms held tightly above his head he is truly at KJ's mercy.

KJ plunges his face into the crook of Cole's neck and proceeds to kiss it, softly, deliberately almost suckling on the skin. Cole instantly whimpers at this, his neck was one of his most sensitive spots and KJ knew it and was taking full advantage of it... He grinds up into KJ and his eyes roll back as fireworks go off in his mind as his neck is lavished in succulent kisses.

"Oh my.." Cole pants as KJ begins sucking and nibbling on the skin harder.

"Oh my baby!" he gasps out, as he gets goosebumps all over from KJ's magic mouth, his body trembling from how sensitive his skin is to being touched there.

"Please... stop... stop!!! I wanna taste you!" Cole begs breathlessly. Being kissed like this right there by KJ and the way his lips felt when they curved around the flesh of his neck was too much for him and he wanted this to last longer than a few minutes.

"Yeah? You wanna taste?" KJ groans, stopping his deliberate attack of Cole's neck. He knew that kissing him there would get him beyond greedy and beyond needy for more. That tactic always seemed to work. He smiles with satisfaction as his merciless teasing had worked. He slides his shorts down and his cock springs free slapping back against his own navel as the waistband is pulled down. He is as hard as a rock and slicked wet from how turned on he was by the boy in front of him.

Cole licks his lips as he hungrily stares at KJ's naked body. Wanting to take in every muscle, every bumb, every scar, every part of him.

KJ slides into the bed and lays down besides Cole, on his back. He grips his cock and slides his hand seductively up and down his shaft, looking up at Cole, and inviting look in his eyes as he slowly strokes himself.

"It's all yours" KJ pants, dropping his head back into the bed, the anticipation for what was about to happen making him burn up from the inside.  
Cole literally salivates at the sight and bites his lips. His own cock is dripping in precum. He shivers as the lust for this man almost overtakes him.

He slowly leans down, keeping the intense eye contact with KJ and softly drags his warm tongue around the base and swirls his tongue around the delectable shaft, flicking the slit, all the time just looking up at KJ who can't help but moan at the incredible feeling. Cole wraps his pretty lips around the glistening head and takes KJ's big cock into his mouth completely, almost gagging, but keeping control of himself.

KJ just groans and bucks up into Cole's welcoming mouth. His mouth felt so warm... so wet... so delicious. The incredible feeling was making him delirious as his eyes fluttered open and closed. He threw his head back into the mattress and let Cole go to town.

"Fuck," he moaned as Cole's tongue circled around the head again, then moved down the side of his cock. Cole licked up and down, all around his pole, until his cock was completely slicked wet.

Cole moans as he takes KJ once more into his mouth. Deep throating the stud. He is cock starved and KJ tastes sooooo good. His head bobbing up and down KJ's length as he speeds up.

KJ's masculine chest rose and fell faster and faster as his body reacted to the intense stimulation. His back arching up from the bed as Cole serviced him passionately.

"Fuck baby... you look so good with my dick in your mouth," KJ pants, starting to thrust his cock into Cole's skilled mouth. He can't help it. He wants more.  
Cole began to move his lips and tongue just around the edge of the head, teasingly, causing KJ to go crazy and squirm at his touch as he pants and groans. His strong thighs begin to tremble from the pure pleasure.

His large cock was now completely slicked wet with how much Cole is salivating around it as he sucks it and suctions it. KJ groans, his eyes rolling back. Cole's mouth feels so damn good around him, enveloping him in warm wetness. Cole was taking his dick like it was his last meal on death row. The vibrations caused by Cole moaning as he took him in only adding to the pleasure for KJ. Cole was all but worshipping him and it was mind-blowing.  
KJ just tastes so good. And Cole can't get enough. He needs him inside. Now.

"Fuck me... Please... I need it!" Cole begs, panting. He was breathing hard, chest heaving as he came up for air.

"Yeah baby? You want it" KJ teases, his eyes burning with a combination of lust and love.

"Oh my god... yeah... It's all I want... It's all I've been able to think about" Cole mewls breathlessly, his chest rose and fell as he spoke.

They stare at each other for a long moment, panting, hard as rocks. Cole needing KJ deep inside him, and KJ wanting to give Cole a night he'd never forget.

KJ sits up and leans towards Cole. Cole's entire world blurs around the edges as KJ lovingly looks deep into his eyes. His arms reach up and tangle around KJ's neck. KJ stops inches away, his dark eyes drift down to Cole's lips, savoring the moment to just stare at their beauty...making Cole's heart beat faster and faster. KJ breaths in sharply and he leans in and kisses Cole delicately, his arms encircling Cole's waist drawing him into him, his lips hungry for Cole's.

KJ breaks the kiss and leans in, lips grazing Cole's ear making him shiver.

"I'm going to ruin you so good..." He whispers, his hot breath caressing Cole's ear.

Cole gasps at that. Jaw dropping. Eyes blowing wide.

"I need you... so fucking bad" Cole whimpers before slamming his lips into KJ's. KJ's insistent mouth was soon parting Cole's trembling lips, sending wild tremors along his nerves. The kiss quickly getting deeper, deeper...

KJ pulled away before they could not stop themselves.

"Lay on your back... spread your legs open... I'll be right back" KJ commanded, voice deep and dripping with desire.  
Cole laid back as he was told to, his arousal overflooding his senses and momentarily everything becomes a hazy blur when suddenly... almost out of nowhere KJ is right there in his ear whispering...

“Spread those pretty legs for me baby” KJ groaned. KJ had taken the time to reach for the lube bottle and popped it open, pouring a decent amount onto his fingers. Wanting to make this as comfortable as possible for Cole.

KJ's insistent right hand is rubbing over Cole's upper thighs as he gently asks Cole to open himself up for him. Cole obeys with flushed cheeks and opens his legs wide. KJ hums, his lips brushing hotly against Cole's ear as he slowly slid his hand down between Cole's cheeks never taking his eyes away from his beautiful face.

He slips his index finger inside Cole easily and proceeds to gently move it around before pulling it out and pushing it back in while studying Cole’s face intently. Making sure he is in no discomfort. Cole is offering next to no resistance. He is open and relaxed almost immediately. He adds another finger and Cole hums as KJ plunges into him with his fingers again and again and again... Gradually picking up speed. Cole begins to pant and push back to meet every thrust. KJ searches inside Cole now, moving and angling his long fingers in different directions, shoving in deep trying to find Cole's spot and then finally... He finds it. He can tell in the way Cole whimpers, in the way his thighs suddenly try to clamp around his hand and in the way he starts to buck back against him, pushing back unto his fingers.

“Oh my god...” Cole's eyes blow wide and he starts to giggle like a hysteric little school girl as the pleasure surges through his body.

"Holy shit man" Cole pants, his back arching off the bed and his thighs trembling.

KJ smiles in satisfaction. Oh yeah. He'd definitely found it.

"There you go baby" KJ chuckles, as he keeps thrusting and rubbing his fingers against that sweet, special spot over and over again. Dragging his fingertip right where he knew it was as he watched Cole squirm and moan at the onslaught of pleasure as he hit that spot again and again.

"You have no idea just how beautiful you are Cole. Moaning and panting for me...All for me... for my taking....so fucking pretty.” KJ smiles softly as he whispers into Cole's ear. He was looking at his face in complete adoration. Cole’s mouth falls open at KJ’s words, a helpless whimper tumbling out of his lips. KJ’s dirty talking just goes straight to Cole’s throbbing cock. He is as hard as a rock and leaking all over his stomach... Almost completely dizzy with need.

"Need you... in me... now!" he pants breathlessly.

"Yeah?"

"Yes!"

KJ sits up and grabs the bottle of lube and quickly squeezes some out coating his cock with plenty. He pries Cole's legs open and lines up his cock with his entrance.

"You ready?" KJ asks between ragged breaths.

"Yeah" tumbled from Cole's lips.

KJ slowly starts slipping his large cock head in and Cole scrunches his eyes closed and gasps at the sudden intrusion. KJ takes it nice and easy and in almost one perfect, lubed wet thrust KJ is deep inside of Cole.

Cole pants, whole body quaking at the intrusion . It's just the most incredible feeling ever. KJ is sooo deep in him. He feels full and complete with KJ inside him. He let's go of the breaths he didn't realize he was holding and gasps loudly wrapping his legs around KJ's waist.

"Breathe baby... breathe... Relax... I'll take good care of you" KJ coos softly. Leaning down. Arms in each side of Cole's head for support. Gazing down at the beautiful sight of the boy beneath him. Cole is so warm, wet and tight around him. It's pure bliss.

"Fuck you're tight" KJ groans, biting his lips.

"Ughhhnnnn... You feel so good" Cole babbles, gasping for air.

KJ pulls out slowly then slowly plunges back in eliciting fresh whimpers from Cole.

"Oh my god" Cole whimpers, burying his face into the pillow before KJ cups his chin gently and makes him face him again.

"Uh uh... Want you to look at me the whole time" KJ groans... voice low and darkly hypnotizing. He starts to pump in and out of Cole, hips swiveling, building up a steady pace. Cole's eyes widen and glaze each time KJ thrusts inside him, his legs tremble, calves shaking as KJ fucks into him harder, slowly but surely picking up his speed.

"Ohhh fuck me" Cole pleads, pushing back to meet every slam of KJ's hips.

"Alright" KJ grins, as he rams into him harder. Not holding back anymore. Ripples of ecstasy flood through Cole with each thrust as he bites his lips to keep from screaming but it's almost impossible. It feels too good. His engorged throbbing cock which had practically gone untouched this whole time was aching for attention, leaking obscene amounts of precum over his lower stomach. His hand surges for his dick and he starts to stroke himself, KJ's every thrust sending a powerful jolt of electricity coursing through him.

 

Cole moans loudly, feeling his stomach muscles tighten, the heat within him in his navel quickly reaching boiling point. He feels his thigh muscles tensing up, his whole body feels hot and he knows he's going to explode soon and he can’t help the needy, desperate sobs freely escaping his lips. His hand pumping his own leaking cock faster and faster. Uninhibitedly moaning every time KJ enters him.

KJ's hips undulate as he thrusts into Cole watching him squirm and moan at the onslaught of pleasure as he pumps in and out of him faster. Making sure to hit his spot every time. Cole can’t even speak properly, falling apart into a puddle of shaky cries. He feels himself tighten and contract around KJ. Both their bodies covered in a sheen of sweat from their rhythmic crashing against each other. Cole's whole body shook with each passionate thrust.

"You can scream if you want to baby" KJ says reassuringly, plunging in deep inside Cole. A thunder storm of lust and passion in his eyes as he gazed down at him.

Cole's eyes rolled in the back of his head. He closed his lips tightly and a hard exhale pushed through them. He had to scream. It was irresistible. He was shivering with pleasure... He breathed hard and let it go...

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh" He screamed. Loudly. Throwing his head back. Scrunching his eyes closed. Completely overwhelmed body and soul by all these incredible sensations and emotions.

He felt so exposed and vulnerable in front of KJ. More than he ever had with anyone else. But it felt right. So right. He let his toes curl again, felt a small cramp in his calf muscle as he wrapped his athletic legs around KJ more tightly but he let it all happen because it felt so good. Soooo good.

“You’re close already aren’t you? I can feel you clenching round my dick baby.” KJ asks with a devilish smirk, staring down lovingly at Cole.

Cole nods vigorously, mewling brokenly, chest heaving, body trembling in KJ’s loving care. KJ just keeps fucking into Cole, so incredibly deep.

"I'm gonna fucking cum soon" Cole whimpered, his lips quivering.

"Yeah?" KJ asked his dick sawing in and out of Cole more quickly, pumping in until he's buried to the hilt.

"Yeah" Cole softly whimpered. He is so fucking close.

"This good dick gonna' make you bust?" KJ groaned, swiveling his hips into him, gazing into Cole's eyes, his intense stare piercing right through him.

"Yessss" Cole hissed, hand moving in a blur up and down his own cock now. Strong upper arms bulging as he stroked himself, squeezing his leaking cock tightly. Droplets of pre-cum oozing out as his hand flew up and down his shaft. Both men are dripping wet with sweat now, making the friction between their grinding bodies that much hotter.

"I'm gonna make you cum huh pretty boy? " KJ smirked wickedly, teasing Cole, punctuating every word with a deep thrust. The drag of KJ's cock against Cole’s sweet spot is like the sweetest, most mind-blowing torture.

"Yeah... I can't help it" Cole sobbed, his soulful blue eyes welling up from the indescribable pleasure he was feeling. His whole body going taut. He just wants to cum so badly, but at the same time he wants this gorgeous man inside of him, to be connected to him in this intimate way forever. Cole bit his lips as his ass was assaulted, wrapping his shaking legs tightly around KJ as the pleasure ramped up to it's inevitable explosive climax.

“I can tell" KJ chuckles, cupping Cole’s face and pulling him in for a kiss that's hotter than hell. They both pant and groan into the filthy wet kiss and Cole just never wants their lips to part. KJ breaks the kiss to catch his breath for quick a moment.

"I love you..." KJ whispered, leaning in, his forehead pressing against Cole's. Never breaking the fiery eye contact with him. Cole's eyes are drowning in unshed tears, building up with how good KJ is making him feel. He knows what's coming, what would soon arrive.

"I ahhh... I love you! Uhhhhh! I love you! I love you!" Cole cries out in a quaking voice, almost like a chant as their bodies collide with each other.

A few tear drops slip from his eyes and KJ wipes them away softly, still cupping Cole's face gently with his strong hands.

"You ok babe?" KJ asks, slowing down his pace for a moment.

"Yeah... It's just... You feel so good" Cole sobbed softly, his angelic face was blushing and his lips were shaking as pants and whimpers escaped from them.

KJ has to stop thrusting and close his eyes for a brief moment to stop himself from cumming right then and there... He plants soft kisses all over Cole's face. He opens his eyes and their gazes connect once more...

"Good... I wanna make you feel good" KJ growls lowly, he pulls all the way out ever so slowly then slams back in, Cole's body shakes at the force of it.

KJ then snaps his hips into him faster. Their hot breath mingling and noses bumping with each other. Moaning and panting almost in unison. Cole raked his free hand through the back of KJ's head feeling the short, damp red hairs and tugged at them some before his hand snaked down to his strong shoulder and clawed at it tightly.

KJ could feel Cole shiver underneath him and he could hear his moans climb higher and higher in pitch and that only made him slam into him more roughly, wanting to make him cum harder than ever before. Needing to be sure he would never forget this night, and how he came undone at his mercy.

KJ's pace is ruthless, the sound of slapping skin echoing across the room as he grinds down harder against the moaning, writhing man beneath him. Cole was jacking himself off rapidly, so dangerously close to the edge.

"Cole babe... fuck... look at me... Look right into my eyes.." KJ groans, tone demanding, jackhammering into the beautiful Cole with all he has.

Cole did as he was told. Those precious eyes were pleading, begging for release to KJ. Etching their mark on his soul.

"You've been such a fuckin' good boy... My beautiful Cole... So fuckin' good for me. Cum for me, baby. Let it go, let me see you let it all go babe" KJ cooed, slamming into Cole's sweet spot again and again.

Cole is genuinely crying out in pleasure now as the pressure in his loins reaches breaking point.

“Oh my gooooo—hhhddddd... Oh myyyy!!!.... I'm!! I'm gonnaaaaa cuuuummmmmmmmm...” Cole sobs desperately, feeling his gut tighten impossibly as his whole body shudders.

KJ thrusts in until every centimeter of his cock is inside of Cole, and just holds it there, not moving, cockhead pushing right against where he knew Cole's prostate was.

"Do it" He commands.

That was all it took for Cole. With a desperate moan, eyes rolling back, whole body tensing up. He finally came apart...

"Aaaaahhhh!!! Oh my... Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!! " Cole cried out as he shot his load, squirting ropes of cum up both their sweat slicked torsos, his thighs trembling from the intensity of his orgasm and KJ can't really help the way that his large hands immediately wrap themselves around them, driving himself harder into Cole, fucking him into the bed. Cole could feel the hot sticky liquid pouring through his clenched fist as he threw his head back and let out a chocked scream of pure ecstasy...

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" He chokes out. His beautiful boyish face dripping wet with sweat. His athletic body arching up into KJ's, and his free hand gripping hold of KJ's strong biceps for dear life.

Cole's warm spunk dripped down his own pumping hand as he continued jerking off furiously, with an iron grip, as another thick wad of cum shot up from his cock, leaving a glistening creamy trail from his chest down to his naval. He buries his face into the pillow and screams high pitched and brokenly as waves of pleasure hit him, the fabric muffling the sounds as he bucks wildly up against KJ.

KJ rides it out with him. Snapping his hips forward even harder into Cole, feeling his ass clench and tighten rhythmically around him.

"Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me" Cole whimpered, all inhibitions completely lost at this point. Gasping incessantly from his famous lips. Whole body trembling.

A single warm tear slips from Cole's eyes from the indescribable pleasure he just experienced, KJ leaned down and lovingly kissed it away. The softness of his lips giving Cole goosebumps all over.

"It's ok baby, I'm right here with you" KJ pants as he gently kisses Cole through the end of his incredible high. He was unable to take his eyes off his lover, wanting to take every second of this in.

Cole lets the shudders and spasms of the aftershocks of his intense orgasm roll through his entire body. Reverberating through him. He let's go of his dick and wraps his arms around KJ's neck. He pants loudly, pressing his face into crook of KJ's neck. KJ begins softly nibbling on his ear eliciting soft moans from him.

"Look what I made you do baby... look what I made you do... So fucking hot!" KJ whispered hotly, plump lips grazing Cole's ear. Shallowly thrusting into him.

Cole does as KJ asked, he slightly shifts his head from the crook of KJ's neck and looks down at his body... it was drenched in cum and sweat, his chest heaving. He gasps and buries his face again into the space between KJ's neck and shoulder, wrapping his legs more tightly around KJ and hooking his ankles together, his arms squeezed a fraction tighter around KJ's shoulders, hands clawing at his skin, his body melting into his. Cole's stomach, it suddenly fluttered at the feeling of KJ's body pressed against his. He sunk into the warmth of the man on top of him and moaned into the skin, eyes welling up again.

"I love you baby" KJ cooed into Cole's ear making shivers cascade down his spine for the 100th time.

KJ had done it. He'd turned Cole out. He'd given him the fuck of his life. KJ chuckles wickedly to himself proud of what he'd done. KJ scooped up some of Cole's cum to taste it.

"Mmmmm...Sweet and hot, just like you," he laughed, dipping his fingers into more.

He ran the hot liquid around Cole's lips, then stuck it in his mouth with his fingers, smiling as Cole greedily sucked his own load off it, moaning around KJ's fingers as he fed him his own cum.

KJ pushes Cole's shaking legs up against his chest, hands holding them tight as he pumps into him erratically, just grinding deep into Cole, so close to his own climax. Their faces mere centimeters apart. He is not breaking his fiery eye contact with Cole.

"You're so beautiful to me. I love seeing you like this. " KJ groans out.

“Please, KJ, please, please, inside me, oh fucccckkkkk" Cole begged.

KJ started long, hard thrusts, bringing himself closer to orgasm.

"Oh fuck!" KJ cried out, near the brink, there was no going back or pulling out, he wanted to cum inside Cole and give him his load. It was what Cole was helplessly begging for.

His thrusts became shorter as his breathing quickened. Cole's back kept arching up into him, the way he felt around him was finally becoming too much... so incredibly warm, wet and tight... His hips stutter and his body quakes as he cries out...

"I'm cumming!!" KJ yelled, eyes scrunching closed as sweat dripped down from his handsome face. Cole's ass kept clamping down around his cock and it was all too much for him. He erupts as he thrusts erratically. His first shot travelled deep into Cole's ass as the smaller man shuddered underneath him from the force of his slams.

KJ pressed himself as close as he could to Cole as he finally burst, wave after wave of warm cum flooding out of his cock. He collapsed on top of Cole.

"Aaahhhhhhhhhh" he moans, burying his face into Cole's chest as he kept thrusting frantically through his climax. Cole ran his fingers through his hair and wrapped his arms around him. KJ kept pumping into Cole as his legs gave out and his body slowly started to go limp after his release. His thick thighs spasming as he finished emptying himself inside Cole. KJ gasps and keens, face still pressed against Cole's heaving chest.  
The pair lay together, breathing raggedly, and holding the other one tightly against themselves.

"So what's next?" Cole asks KJ breathing hard, stroking his chest.

"I tell the whole world I love you..."

The End.


End file.
